I Didn't Know Killing Chibi's Was A Sport!
by Takuma
Summary: One-Shot- Vegeta had legalized the sport of hunting hybrid saiyans. He he... My piece of advice for them is to always keep one eye open while they sleep. BWAHAHAHAHA! Please Read and Review!


HAH! OMG! I have been a writer on this site for... a year today! ::dances:: anyways... I hope this fic is enjoyable as many of my other fics! If ya want, please go to my pen name and all 23 of my written fics would be displayed! Kays? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. Simple as that, but I'm borrowing the Saiyans for a while... :)  
  
I Didn't Know Killing CHIBI'S Was A Sport!  
  
By: Takuma  
  
±è±¿±è±¿±  
  
The saiyan prince came back to his home with a very evil grin, and a white piece of paper with a few things written on it with a ribbon placed onto it. He walked into the kitchen and kissed the paper before he set it on the table to get something from the fridge. Bulma was sitting on a chair, drinking her morning coffee and she eyed Vegeta's happy mood before she grabbed the white paper and read it...  
  
This certificate indicates, Vegeta Briefs, Prince of all Saiyans, the founder of a new hunting sport. All rights are given for him to hunt game which he had claimed are of a nuisance to this world, but good for the hunting sport. This certificate indicates that 'Hybrid Saiyan Hunting' is now a legal sport.  
  
Bulma set the paper down to see her husband come back to the table with a huge mountain of food while whistling a cheerful tune. She looked back to the paper, than to her husband again.  
  
"You legalized the attempt of killing OUR son?" she asked him.  
  
Vegeta nodded cheerfully before he dug into the mountain of food. Bulma frowned.  
  
"And how exactly DID you get this legalized so quickly?" she asked him.  
  
Vegeta paused from eating to drink so water and replied, "With a little persuasion... they were willing to make anything legal for me!"  
  
"What exactly did you do?" asked Bulma as she stole an apple from the pile of food, gaining a glare from her husband.  
  
"I turned into the 'gold' warrior and threw a ki blast at them... nothing much." Bulma sighed as a sweatdrop fell from the side of her head.  
  
"You are so impossible..." she muttered causing the prince to smirk.  
  
"Of course I am! I'm a saiyan prince!" Bulma just rolled her eyes as she watched her son come into the room with a cheerful smile on his face. She then looked to her husband than to her son once again.  
  
"Good morning Mom!" exclaimed the chibi as he sat on the table, the smile still present. Bulma gave him a weak smile back. How could she tell her son to stay away from his father? It was like telling a person not to breathe!  
  
"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" she asked him sweetly getting up from her chair. He nodded quickly as he waited paitently. He then glanced at his father, who just seemed to smile at the boy in a very strange... but scary way... it would have made anyone in their right mind cringe.  
  
"Morning dad..." he stated softly. The prince just stared at his son and scooted his chair closer to his son. Trunk saw this... and it slightly freaked him out... but he scooted away. His father, with the same eerie smile, scooted closer. And he scooted away. This happened for a few moments till Trunks hit a wall, which his father trapped him against.  
  
"Dad... are you... okay?" he asked. The prince's smile never left his face  
  
"Never better."  
  
"You know that you're violating my personal space... right?"  
  
The prince's smirk widened even more.  
  
Trunks was now scared, "Dad... what's gotten into you?!"  
  
The prince's evil laughter echoed in the kitchen, "I've just legalized a new sport..."  
  
"You did?! COOL!" exclaimed the hybrid excitedly. "What's the sport about?"  
  
"It's for hunting 'Hybrid Saiyans'."  
  
Trunks blinked and thought for a moment. 'Hybrid saiyans, why would he want to hunt hybrid saiyans?' He put two and two together and slowly came to realize what he meant. His face went pale which caused his dad's smirk to widen.  
  
"Eep..." and at that, Trunks jolted out of the room and powered up so he could get as far away from his father as possible only to fly to his best friend's home for safety.  
  
The prince's smirk widened, "Let the hunting begin."  
  
±è±¿±è±¿±è±¿±  
  
Trunks flew to Goku who was having a quick spar with Gohan. Goten was watching the spar. He noticed his friend come and he waved cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Trunks!" he exclaimed. The three Son's watched as Trunks flew into a tree and lowered his ki energy to almost nothing. Goku stopped the spar and walked to the tree looking up in it.  
  
"Why are you hiding in there Trunks?" Trunks popped his head out the leaves and stated quickly.  
  
"Dad's legalized 'Hybrid Saiyan Hunting' as a sport!" He hid back into the tree. Goku blinked then grinned.  
  
"That sounds fun! How is it played?" asked Goku. He looked to Gohan and Goten who seemed to back away from their dad obviously getting what Trunks' message was. Goku tilted his head to the side.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Think about it... Vegeta legalized 'HYBRID Saiyan Hunting'. It means that he's out to get Trunks, Goten, and I!" stated Gohan as he felt Vegeta's ki energy closing in on them. Goku scratched the back of his head and chuckled.  
  
"I guess I get it now... but isn't it illegal to kill someone?"  
  
"Not to kill the hybrid brats," said Vegeta as he landed by the fellow saiyan warrior. An evil glint was in his eye as he watched the two hybrids and looked around for one more, his son. Oh well, he could get him later.  
  
"Could I see the paper that states of this new sport I have heard of?" asked Goku curious. Vegeta handed him the paper and he zoomed off to attack Goten and Gohan. Both hybrids shrieked but Gohan powered up to fight against Vegeta as Goten ran.  
  
Goku began to read the certificate and he shook his head. How could this have been so easy to legalize? He then found, on the bottom of the page, the fine print.  
  
'This document is void if it includes the death to someone of human blood.' Goku had a sweat drop fall from the back of his head as he watched Vegeta attack his son, who was losing badly. Taking in a gulp of air he shouted.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" The saiyan paused as he looked to Goku.  
  
"Kakarot! Can't you see that I'm busy here?!"  
  
"But Vegeta! 'Hybrid Saiyan Hunting' is Void!"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he flew down to Goku and snatched the paper away. Goku pointed to the fine print, which the saiyan prince read quickly as his eyes, widened.  
  
"DAMN!" he crumbled up the paper and burned it in his hands with ki energy.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Veggie...but I wouldn't want my friend to go to jail... or loose my sons..." the taller saiyan trailed off.  
  
"Shut it Kakarot." Goku smiled.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
And at that time, Trunks popped his head from the tree with a grin on his face. He jumped out of the tree and walked up to his dad.  
  
"Tough luck that your plan didn't work... ne?" Vegeta growled at his son's mocking. That was till an evil grin came onto his face once more.  
  
"It might have stated that I can't KILL of any one who has human blood... but it didn't say anything about injuring them to the BRINK of death!" The prince began to cackle as the hybrids slowly backed away from the prince and flew off officially scared of the saiyan.  
  
±è±¿±è±¿±  
  
Sooo... What ya think? Review please! 


End file.
